The Longest Night
by sawyersmine
Summary: Jamie and Brienne have been through a long night of battle after fighting the white walkers for the survival of humanity. This one shot takes place after the battle. Rated M for mature.


**The Longest Night**

Day had turned to endless night and the whistling winds echoed eerily through the rolling hills of white snow. She could no longer remember those who had fallen, or her horse that was taken down by the night king and his army. She could barely recall her own name, her hands now numb from the ice and face burning from the harsh winds. It would have been easy to collapse giving her tired feet relief, and surrender to the bitter numbing cold, but the mere act of surrendering, was not in Brienne of Tarth's blood. She had to go on, if only to survey how many other lives had been lost during the never ending bloody battle. She had to keep fighting, for humanity, for Sansa, for the soldiers who followed her into battle, for the man who knighted her mere hours before.

When Brienne's mind reflected on that man, Ser Jamie Lannister, standing before her next to that flickering fire with only a few others privy to this incredibly meaningful act, her heart sunk.

She glanced around her surveying the terrain. There was not a single body visible and pits of doubt toppled into Brienne's stomach. He was a good man when it counted, even a decent swordsman despite having only one hand, but the odds of survival were not in his favor. She was not entirely sure there were any survivors at all.

With shoulders hung, Brienne tried to gage which direction Winterfell was from where she stood. Having chased after a group of white walkers on horseback, she was sure she had travelled quite a distance from the establishment.

"Hello?" Brienne croaked hoping to hear some sign of life near bye, but her calls were only met with howling wind. She grabbed a full length fur cloak off one of the white walker remains that she had killed with her dragon glass spear and draped it over her head. She had to find shelter or she knew her body would be found among the other men that had perished.

She wandered on foot, her toes now also numb and tried to peer through the blizzard to find her way back. She recognized a rock formation on the edge of a cluster of rolling hills. She recalled passing these rocks on her way here. Despite her minor injuries, Brienne packed up her weapons and began to run through the snow towards the rock formation. She didn't care about the pain at this point just needing to get shelter and find the remains of her command.

After what felt like an eternity she finally reached the rocks, exhausted and ready to collapse, Brienne thought perhaps she could search for a concave or ledge to take a rest out of the direct path of the wind and then she heard what sounded like a low growl. Pulling out her dragon glass once again, she armed herself ready to strike when she saw a heap of tattered clothing. Assuming she had stumbled across another white walker she lifted her spear in the air preparing to stab the creature when it collapsed under the tatters and a familiar burgundy colored cloak, a lone gold hand fell away from the figure and Brienne gasped her heart hammering wildly in her chest.

"Jamie!" Brienne dropped her weapon, fell to her knees, and pulled away the cloak from his head. She felt a surge of relief to have found him again, then dread quickly followed when she recognized he was not conscious and his skin felt like ice. Tears formed at the edges of her eyes and she put her ear to his mouth, desperate to feel his warm breath upon her cheek, but he was completely still

"Jamie." She called his name again but he was still unresponsive and she spoke louder, "Jamie!" He still did not rouse and Brienne began to grow desperate. Slapping the side of his face she said his name again, and again. On the fifth slap she heard a low murmur escape his lips. Brienne knew he was hanging on by a thread and if she wanted to save Jamie they needed to get somewhere warm or he would surely freeze to death out here. She got up again this time scouting the rocky formation for any type of shelter when she spotted what looked like a hole in the rock. She did not care if there were dire wolves, bears, or any other creature inside. If there was they would either need to share the space or vacate, determined she grabbed Jamie under both his arms, pulled his golden hand up into her satchel, and she dragged him through the snow towards the small opening. Once they had arrived Brienne set Jamie down and pulled her weapon out to uncover any potential threats inside. To her shock and awe there were no animals and the enclosure was large enough to accommodate both of them. She rapidly returned to Jamie and pulled him inside carefully attempting to not get him caught on any of the jagged rock pieces at the mouth of the cave and when he was finally out of the cold she quickly got to work removing his armor. Brienne knew she had to get Jamie warm if he had any chance of living and his armor was a vessel for the cold.

The armor fell from his limp body with a clamor and then Brienne went to loosen his tunic. Her frozen fingers fumbled with the ties of his shirt and when she got it undone she used the palms of her hands to rub his chest in attempt to generate heat. Only he was still so cold, and so was she. She had a thought and then reached for the clasp of her own body armor. She was then down to her tunic and trousers and pressed her body into his. He groaned in response. In that moment, Brienne would have given anything in the world to hear a word from him, even if it was an insult. But he said nothing. She felt the numbness leaving her fingers and toes but the cold still lived deep inside her bones. She knew if she was chilled, Jamie was likely still frozen. Brienne reached for the fur cloak pulling it over both of them and then rubbed her hands over his arms again. Jamie trembled and Brienne prayed that he would come back to her.

She felt his cheek with the back of her hand and his rough stubble still felt like ice, but she noticed the spot where her hand had rested was getting warmer. Brienne had a thought, unsure this was her finest idea, but at this point there was nothing to lose, so she removed the rest of Jamie's clothing. Cursing him she muttered under her breath as she pulled down his trousers getting a glimpse of his manhood in all of its glory, "You better live or I will hunt you down Jamie Lannister," Brienne threatened as she removed the remainder of her clothing, hoping that she would be able to recover her pride after this.

Brienne climbed over him, wrapping her long limbs around him like a human blanket and then she reached back to pull the fur cloak over her body enveloping them both. Brienne delighted in the warmth that generated when their two bodies came together. The heat washed down her body with acute pleasure. Her experiment had worked, or so she hoped. She watched his face which remained still, but she could see his chest rising and falling. His breathing was more even now and she dared to hope that he might pull through.

Closing her eyes Brienne tried to concentrate on relaxing to regain some of her own energy so she could get them both back to Winterfell in-tact. Brienne wanted to be uncomfortable lying here next to him completely nude, but the more she shifted, she felt Jamie's body mold into hers like a glove. One of his hands even came up to grip her hip as one of his legs rested comfortably between her thighs. Brienne breathed in his scent, a combination of musk and manly sweat and she contemplated her relationship with this complicated man. They had always been on opposing sides, which made their natural banter and sparring easy, but now that they were together and were fighting for the same cause, and he had pledged his allegiance, and knighted her, Brienne could no longer deny her feelings.

Unfortunately she was fairly certain Jamie would not reciprocate. She was hideous to most men. With the exception of Tormund who was an interesting fellow in his own right. Still Brienne could not get over the story he told earlier that evening, unsure how any creature could mistake him for a baby. But surely Jamie Lannister, hand of the Queen, heir to the house Lannister, with his golden hair, glorious like a lion's mane would not see her as anything more than a colleague or friend. She felt his breath coat her neck and her thighs began to warm, not from the heat they were generating, but for an entirely different reason—she was getting aroused. Brienne knew either way she was doomed. If she lost him she would mourn him for the rest of her days, and if he lived she would mourn the fact that he would never love her the way she loved him, but the thought of losing him was more than she could bear.

"I swear if you live through this I will never argue with you again. Surely you must want to see your beloved homestead again. You are a knight Ser Jamie and knights don't give up, do you hear me?"

Brienne felt her eyes tearing again hating that he wasn't responding to her because as much as she loathed to admit it, sparring with Jamie whether it be with swords or words brought her comfort. She was just about to speak once more when she felt his fingers brush up against the side of her breast and then a shallow voice croaked, "I will hold you to the promise to never argue again-Ser Brienne."

Brienne pulled back to look at his face stunned by his words, but his eyes were still closed. She was unsure she had heard him or her mind was now playing tricks on her when she saw a crease form at the edges of his mouth. Jamie Lannister was smiling. Peeking, he opened one eye to half slit to measure her reaction and she jabbed him.

"Ow!" He groaned and leaned on his elbow, "I hope you never decide to make a career of being a nursemaid."

"How long have you been alert? I thought you were dying, how could you do that to me?"

Jamie smiled and stated calmly, "Why don't we start over again? Would you care to tell me why we are both without clothes, not that I mind. I merely want to know if I missed out on one of our more monumental moments."

Brienne pursed her lips and sat up, the cloak falling off exposing her naked breasts, and causing gooseflesh to appear across her fair skin when the cold air swept in-between them. Brienne quickly realized again how cold it was; she yanked the cloak back up to cover herself.

"It was cold. Your skin felt like ice, I thought you were going to die."

"Yes, well apparently that part has not changed. Would you mind coming back over with that cloak? It's quite cold without clothing or you to keep me warm. I promise to behave," Jamie reasoned.

Although Brienne was dying to argue with him, still furious that he had been play acting with her for who knew how long, she could feel her own body temperature rapidly falling and she begrudgingly leaned back in to lay near Jamie with the cloak around them. "You know it's much more comfortable if you put your head on my shoulder, like it was before," Jamie suggested noting Brienne's reluctance to touch him while he was conscious.

"Fine, as long as you know the only reason I'm doing this is so we can survive. That is all," Brienne declared.

Jamie smiled smugly and gave a nod. "Understood." He rested his head back against the stone pillow and he closed his eyes. Before long Brienne did the same too tired to argue.

Brienne did not know how much time had passed, but she had awoken to a loud crash outside. She threw on her tunic and stood up to look out the cave entrance it was still dark. Rocks had tumbled outside the entrance to the cave covering the opening, but it was still wide enough for them to get out. Brienne knew if there were walkers outside they were doomed. But when she glared across the wintery landscape she saw nothing but snow. The wind slapped her in the face reminding her of the treacherous conditions out there and she returned to her nook next to Jaime. He roused and questioned, "Did you see anything?" Brienne shook her head and met his gaze. There was worry behind his blue eyes and he grabbed her hand and held it in his.

Jamie was not himself but in the last few days and weeks, he had gone through a revolution and as he lay here now next to Brienne naked, he felt the need to bare his soul.

"I tried to find you after they took out our fleet. I worried they killed you too. I walked until I could no longer and then everything went black. When I woke up, you were here. My knight in shining armor." Jamie smiled inwardly.

"I did not see anyone else either. I imagine the death toll will be high," Brienne confessed grimly and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Brienne confused wriggled slightly but craved the warmth of his body and quickly molded her body back into his.

She closed her eyes again knowing they would need to rest, but Jamie continued, "What I'm trying to say is you are special Brienne, and I am not speaking to you being a good commander, although you are impressive, coming from someone with experience; or a good friend, but you are special in a way that is infinitely more dear to me."

Brienne was confused unsure Jamie had his wits about him because he was speaking unlike himself and she looked at him oddly. "I appreciate your sentiments but I daresay I am any better than the other knights."

"I do not think you understand my full meaning. Would you mind if I demonstrate instead?" Jaime questioned and Brienne's brow furrowed.

She was utterly confused now wanting him to get to the bottom of this discussion, if one could call it that and she gave him a shrug. She had no idea how long they would be trapped together and she admitted she was a tiny bit curious as to better understand the inner workings of Jamie Lannister's mind.

"Very well," she remarked dismissively and turned from him. "Have a go if you must."

It was then that Jamie drew a line down her jaw with his finger. Brienne turned to him puzzled by his foreign action and he took the moment to surprise her with a full open mouthed kiss on her lips. Brienne gasped in shock by his intimate gesture, her lips tingling from his touch but as she pulled back and locked gazes she realized Jamie was quite serious, and worse yet, she quite liked it. If it was anyone else she would have smashed that person to smithereens for toying with her in this manner, but this was Jamie. She trusted him, she respected him, and she loved him.

"Did you mean that?" Brienne questioned breathless and he gave a nod.

"I don't know how much time we have, if we will make it to tomorrow or the next fortnight, or even out of this cave, but I know the reason I am here is because of you. I want you by my side to fight with and to fu—I mean to get to know better intimately. I am not only saying this for self-preservation because you are always the last woman standing on the battlefield, or because I find you attractive." Brienne blushed but Jamie was clearly on a role so he continued, "As a man who has abandoned his entire life and birthright, I think we both know there is something undeniable here, here in this cave, between you and I, and when I say something, I mean devotion, admiration, respect, passion, desire, need..." His voice trailed off as Brienne's blushing cheeks turned beet red unsure of how to reply to this.

This was uncharted territory for her. She had never even dreamed that if she had desire for a man that he might in some way shape or form, attempt to return those feelings. It was easier to believe Jamie was delusional, but in her heart of hearts, she knew that no matter how ineloquently he spoke, his words had come from his heart. Still she had to address the elephant in the room and questioned him directly.

"There has been word is that your sister is with child, is that true?" Jamie closed his eyes clearly filled with remorse and Brienne continued sharply, "You don't plan to return to your family, if we get out of here alive?" It hurt her to ask these things, but if Jamie was capable of going back to his sister Cersei after pledging himself to her, she did not think her heart could take that hit.

"My sister threatened to kill me and likely has an assassin on his way here now to finish the job. My home is not Kings Landing, my home is not Casterly Rock, my home is with you."

Brienne had a hard time arguing Jamie's proclamation when he looked at her with such sincerity. She needed a moment and turned from him, but Jamie needed her assurance. He could not take it if she rejected him, and he put his hand on her arm laying everything out in the open.

"I beg of you, please tell me what you need Brienne," Jamie plead desperate to know how Brienne felt about him.

Brienne closed her eyes tightly to the point that several tears leaked out due to the fact that as she pondered Jamie's question, she realized, she had no idea what she needed. She thought having been knighted earlier in the evening by Jamie no less, that her life would be complete, but now she felt so unsettled, hating the fact that perhaps she wanted more.

"Brienne?"

Unable to keep her feelings in check any longer Brienne turned to him and blurted out, "I need you too."

Jamie's worry melted away and his lips curved up in relief. But he knew he had to take things slow with Brienne who was likely new to physical intimacy with a man. He understood she was a maiden, which had been preserved by him when Lord Bolton's men tried to rape her. He was fairly certain her maidenhead was still intact. Which would likely lead to many questions, the first one being, why was he worthy of taking this from her. But he knew no matter what, he would vow to make an honest woman out of her if she would have him, pledging to tell her so when the time was right.

Jamie lay back and held out his arm, "Come here." Brienne leaned in and they lay there for a moment before she gazed up at him and then they kissed. This time all of the doubt and worry melted away. Brienne lifted up her tunic revealing her rosy pink nipples, bathing in his warmth once more, and she kissed him again, unable to get enough of his lips. His lips were more delightful if not more than her dreams. She slowly opened herself to him spreading her legs out, a confident soldier who had seen more life and death in battle, but also soft and feminine and vulnerable.

"Are you certain? We are not yet wed." Jamie questioned needing to be sure she was ready and willing, and if so he would be the happiest man in Westeros tonight.

"Fuck tradition," Brienne declared going back to his lips as their bodies met once again, this time Jamie lowering Brienne onto her back he went to kiss one breast and then the next, licking and sucking on her nipples until they were firm and taut. He was already hard, needing no encouragement from Brienne, her body beautiful enough to take him to climax without needing physical contact, but they had waited long enough for this—it was time. Jamie nudged her thighs further apart, glanced down at her glistening coiled blonde entrance and pushed his hard cock deep inside her womanhood. Brienne cried out at first, feeling a surge of pain, but as they hung there, connected intimately the pain slowly subsided and her core began to throb, the pain quickly turning to pleasure.

Jamie had to do everything in his power not to spill his fluids into her prematurely because she was so tight, warm, wet, and he fit into her perfectly. Brienne moaned when he began to push slowly at first, building up to thrusts and then she met him pushing and pulling back in tandem. He was elated and when the time came for his big release Jamie held on tightly, placing his finger inside her sheath, taking her over the edge with him.

When he finally came back to earth he looked at Brienne and then down between them noting there was a small amount of blood on his cock. He had been correct, he was her first.

"You were my first too." Jamie breathed folding back into her. Brienne was not his first partner, but she was the first truly rightful woman he had been with and loved.

Brienne smiled for the second time that night and she kissed the side of his face. She enjoyed sex much more than she thought she would and nudged Jamie onto his back. The heat between them was lovely, as the surge of force still coursed through her veins, but once she had gotten a taste of Jamie, she wanted more; enjoying the view she bent down and licked the tip of his cock. Jamie hissed in pleasure and Brienne did it again. Soon his cock was hard once more and Brienne quickly sunk her aching and drenched sheath over his throbbing member, mimicking Jamie earlier but rotating her hips more this time. For the first time feeling truly alive her body began to hum and then it was as if she was climbing up a steep mountain, each step taking her higher into the clouds of ecstasy, and then as they reached the climax together she fell over the cliff into an ethereal realm of existence, which Brienne was certain did not feel like earth. Her body trembled in his arms as they came back down in unison and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I look forward to doing this again, maybe on a bed next time," Brienne stated breathless and Jamie smiled.

"I couldn't agree more, but you have to admit it is a good way to stay cozy. We may need to warm up again before the night is over."

Brienne smiled for the second time that day, thinking this _had_ been a long night, but she wouldn't mind if it never came to an end, as long as they were together.


End file.
